


Actions Have Consequences

by Legendsofkrypton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it becomes consensual, Chris is done with them, It starts a little dubious, Mentions of Sex, Multi, No actual sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peter and Stiles are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: During date night Peter and Stiles gain an unexpected visitor, although, they should really have expected something to happen after what they had done to Chris. The fallout is a lot better than they expected.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Another old bit of work that I've found on my computer that was unfinished.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not the greatest with tags and triggers, please tell me if I've missed a tag or misused a tag.

“You think this is funny?” Chris hisses as he instantly pushes past the werewolf in the doorway to the older Hales apartment, he was furious, the older man was very lucky that he didn’t take out his handgun and lodge a bullet right between those cocky blue eyes as Peter smirks allowing the hunter into his house with no protest.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Christopher” Peter drawls as he moves past the seething man, of course, he knew what the man was talking about, but he wanted to see if Christopher admitted to what had happened.

Stiles looks up from where he had sprawled out on Peters couch a curly fry hanging out of his mouth as he watches The Phantom of the Opera on the TV in front of him, he and Peter had realized they both had a fascination with the film since it was a guilty pleasure and they were able to watch it together. But then there was a hammering on Peter’s door causing the wolf to smirk and climb up from the couch leaving Stiles alone to watch it.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks curiously as he spots the hunter behind his boyfriend, even though he was human, he could feel the anger that was radiating from Chris, the man was as stiff as a board and was twitching as if he wanted to grab his gun and shoot Peter.

He had a feeling he knew what was going on, after all, he was the one who helped Peter when they were bored the night before last.

“What’s going on?” Chris repeats through gritted teeth as he turns his glare to the boy, of course, Stiles was there, it was probably Stiles that had created the whole plan and put it into action with Peter encouraging him and giving him ideas “What’s going on is that you two _children_ created a blasted BDSM dating profile in my name and linked my email to it!”

Stiles was lucky Chris could only see his top half as he digs his nails into his knee to stop from laughing at the reaction of the man, while Peter was better at holding in his emotions and just gives Chris a bored expression.

“Now why would we do that Christopher?” Peter asks him, rolling his eyes as he moves over to the couch, he flashes Stiles a small smirk as his back is turned to Chris before sitting on the couch and putting Stiles legs into his lap like they were only moments before.

“Wait, you’re into kinky stuff? Never would have figured you for that type of person” Stiles muses as he passes Peter his food from the cabinet next to him.

Chris grits his teeth as he glares at the both of them, they were the only two he could think would have done it, especially with some of the kinks that were put under his name. Peter would have probably come up with the idea while Stiles would have done all the technical aspects to carry out their plan.

“That wasn’t funny” he snarls as he clenches his hands at his sides, what he wouldn’t give to wipe the smirks off both of their faces “Do you know how many messages I got? Huh? Twenty fucking seven!”

Stiles looks at Peter impressed at the number before turning to Chris and looking him up and down getting a small possessive growl from Peter. It was cute really when Peter got possessive of him but he knew that his boyfriend was probably thinking the same thing, Stiles would get possessive over Peter and vice versa, it was how their relationship worked, it had now for six months.

“Wow, do they know what you look like?” Stiles asks him impressed by the number, although two of them were from Stiles and Peter after they had read just how imaginative the messages were from other men. Of course, they knew what Chris looked like, he had trolled through Chris’ Facebook when he realized the man had his photos as public and had found a shirtless one that Victoria had taken before they came to Beacon Hills.

“You know they do, you little shit” Chris snarls as he steps forward, he had no idea what he was going to do when he had come to the apartment, he just wanted them to take it down and apologize but the both of them were too smug about it.

Peter tuts as he takes the rubbish from Stiles lap and climbs off of the couch to put it in the bin, he didn’t think that this was going to be as entertaining as it was, he thought that Chris would throw a punch or two, threatening to tell the sheriff about his son's impersonation and then leave but this was much more satisfying; they had definitely gotten to the man.

“Honestly Christopher, name-calling?” Peter tuts shaking his head, there was no point in denying it anymore and he was sure Stiles was going to figure that out after all Chris did have a brain unlike Scott “I’m sure none of the messages were that bad”

"Hey handsome, are you looking for a good time? I can give you the night of your life. You wouldn't be able to walk for days." Chris recites furiously as he cringes getting ready to repeat the worst one that he had received other than the pictures of dicks that kept appearing in his emails “You look good baby boy, but you're being very naughty putting a picture like that of yourself up, what I wouldn't give to spank that beautiful ass of yours until its bright red and you’re crying over my lap and then fuck you so hard that you'll never think of anyone but me……..Yes they were bad”

Stiles looks over at Peter at the last one and couldn’t help but to let the laughter that had been bubbling ever since Chris had barged his way in escape him as he fell off the couch in hysterics. Of course, his boyfriend’s message was the worst, he thought that the other messages lacked imagination so he made an account, sent the message, and then deleted the account once it had been opened.

Chris glares furiously at the boy now rolling on the floor laughing, of course, he was right, it was these two children who decided to spam him with pictures of other men’s dicks. He takes a deep breath to try and calm down, but it doesn’t work, the anger just rose and rose until he snapped.

Chris storms over to the teenager and grabs him by the ear, roughly pulling him up from the floor with a yelp as Stiles registered the pain shooting through him. He instantly grips onto Chris’ hand to try and get the vice-like grip from his ear, the last time he was in this position was with Coach and he did not miss being grabbed by the ear.

Shooting a wide-eyed look over to his boyfriend, he could tell that Peter was both shocked and curious about what was happening.

Stiles yelps again as he’s dragged to the couch and then shoved roughly over Chris’ knees, he instantly tries to fight against the position he was now in.

“Peter!” Stiles calls out weakly and lets out a yelp of pain as Chris’ hand comes crashing down against his ass, Stiles stills at the hit and tries to stop fidgeting, hopefully, if he didn’t move then Chris would stop and realize just how stupid this was, he was eighteen and this was very unnerving although not terrifying.

“Make one move Hale and you’ll not just get my hand but my belt too” Chris snarls in promise as he glares over at the wolf who had in fact made a move to help his boyfriend out.

Peter swallows nervously, those words shouldn’t turn him on, neither should the sight of his boyfriend over Chris lap; but he couldn’t stop his own thoughts or feelings as he took in the scene completely, he could sense the anger coming from the hunter and the promise in his words so stands down watching wearily. If he needed to step in and stop the other man before he hurt Stiles then he would, he could tell by Stiles’ scent and tone that he was nervous but not scared.

“You’re planning on treating me like a child too Argent?” Peter drawls as he tries to mask his arousal at the thought of Chris going all dominant on Stiles.

“What I wouldn't give to spank that beautiful ass of yours until its bright red and you’re crying over my lap” Chris recites as he locks eyes with Peter, he knew as soon as Stiles started laughing that the message was most likely from one or both of these two.

Stiles tries to quell the small aroused panic that enters him as Chris threatens Peter, was he seriously going to go through with this? And Peter was going to let him?

“So, you think our asses are beautiful?”

Stiles closes his eyes cursing himself at his lack of filter, this was going to end badly for him, he could tell by just how tense Chris was underneath him, he was furious and wasn’t going to hesitate in punishing them for fraud and for the pictures and messages he had received because of them. He cries out and struggles to get off Chris’ lap once again as a barrage of swats land on his ass in reply to his comment, they didn’t hurt as much as they could which meant that Chris was holding back for some reason or wasn’t totally blinded by rage which was good.

“What was that Stiles?” Chris hums as he rests his hand on Stiles’ ass, of course, he did agree with the boy’s comment, he did agree that Stiles and Peter both had amazing asses, but he wasn’t going to be able to comment on that fact. Peter was a werewolf and Stiles was his daughter’s age plus both of them were together.

“I’m sorry” Stiles whimpers out weakly as he felt his ass sting at the hits, tears were falling to the floor as he dangled over the man’s lap, he was not in the most comfortable position, but he had a feeling that Chris knew that. He didn’t blame Chris for reacting like this and was submitting because he knew that Peter would act if Stiles spoke his safe word.

“That’s better” Chris growls as he moves his hand underneath the boy to unbutton his jeans so that he could punish him soundly, he wasn’t a believer in corporal punishment, but Stiles and his attitude needed something more than just a scolding from his father.

The hunter freezes as does Stiles when they both feel Chris’s hand brush against Stiles's erection at the rough treatment, Stiles hadn’t even realized just how hard this was making him until Chris’s fingers brushed against his clothed cock.

Chris nearly gives up what he had intended to do but hardens himself as he yanks down the boy’s jeans and boxers, he was now aware just how hard Stiles had become now that the boy’s jeans were no longer covering him. Peter perks up when he scents the air and catches the scent of the familiar smell of Stiles’ arousal, so he wasn’t the only one who was getting affected by the turn of events.

“Peter if you even dare to move, I will stick you in the corner until I’m through with Stiles” Chris promises without even looking back at the wolf, he was looking at the handprints that he had left on the boy, trailing his finger over the reddened area. They weren’t that harsh just yet, and he had a feeling that Stiles would say ‘Red’ if Chris went too far.

“I would like to see you try Christopher” Peter challenges as he moves from where he was standing to kneel in front of his boyfriend's head, he ignores the hunter as he lifts Stiles head up by his hair and presses a rough kiss to his lips.

There were two reasons that he had done this, the first reason was that he knew that if he didn’t act then Stiles would let shame run through him and eat him up because of the fact that he had gotten hard at being spanked and the fact it wasn’t Peter who was spanking him. The second reason was that he wanted to see what Chris would do about him going against orders, he had never thought about anyone being in control of him but the idea that Chris would go against his instincts and order a werewolf around made him very horny.

Stiles gulps as he sees Peter's knees in his line of sight, although, what he expected was not the rough kiss that he’s pulled into, he could tell just how desperate his boyfriend was from the kiss and moans into Peter's mouth as the wolfs tongue licks into his mouth.

Stiles yelps again as he’s pushed off of Chris lap away from Peter, he hisses as his ass hits the floor and moves to pulls his jeans up only to be pushed onto his back with Chris’ boot on his chest, he hears the slap of skin against skin and watches in surprise and interest as Chris slaps Peter across the face and then grabs him by the hair making the wolf look at the hunter.

“I warned you” Chris snarls as he tightens his grip on Peter’s hair, making the werewolf wince.

Stiles watches in awe as Peter is manhandled a little, he never expected to see his boyfriend on his knees being handled roughly, not like this and it only makes Stiles’ cock twitch more as he swallows the moan that wanted to be released at the sight.

“Chris?” Stiles breathes out as he tries to get his breath and talk more firmly.

His eyes lock with the ice blue eyes of the hunter and he could see the hunger, anger, and lust within them which made Stiles even more excited, but he actually needed to be the responsible one since he could tell Peter was already gone with the rough handling. It was never something that they had thought about doing, sure Stiles and Peter had rough sex, they had tried bondage and enjoyed it but they hadn’t gotten any further than safe words but Stiles now realized that there was something missing from their dynamic, Peter was a switch but Stiles wasn’t, not when it came to older men like Peter and now Chris.

“Are you sure about this?” Stiles asks him firmly as he licks his lips “You started this as a punishment revenge thing, is that what it will continue to be, or do you want more?”

Chris is pulled out of his staring match with Peter as he hears his name escape the boys’ lips and moves his gaze to the boy half-naked underneath his boot, his eyes lock with the honey-colored eyes that always gained attention as he listened to the boys’ words. Did he want to keep going? He hadn’t been with anyone since losing his wife nearly a year ago and seeing just how Stiles and Peter reacted to him was new and definitely not wasted attention.

“I want you both” Chris tells the boy thickly as he tells the truth, a truth that he hadn’t realized had been niggling away at the back of his mind for the past six months since Stiles and Peter had gotten together.

Stiles turns his attention to Peter who was still caught in Chris’ grip, but he could tell just by the way the wolf held himself, he wanted the hunter too, just like Stiles did the moment the hunter had shoved him into a cabinet in the hospital at the beginning of this whole mess. The both of them once mused about a threesome but neither had mentioned Chris because it was a taboo, the both of them wanted the hunter but they wanted each other too. Stiles sends a small nod of acceptance to Peter, accepting that tonight was most likely going to change things.

“Then tell us what you’re going to do tonight Christopher,” Peter tells him huskily as he licks his own lips at the thought of how the night was going to continue “After all, you were the one we wronged, how are you going to _punish_ us”

Stiles sends Peter a sharp look of annoyance and disbelief, as hot as it was, he would prefer a different reason for not sitting comfortably for a week rather than from getting his ass handed to him by an angry hunter.

“You’re a cocky little shit aren’t you Peter?” Chris growls as he yanks the other man’s head back further slipping easily into the dominant role and gaining another wince from the werewolf. “First, I’m going to finish giving Stiles the spanking he rightfully deserves, then I’m going to take my belt to your ass until you’re a sobbing mess. After that, if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have Stiles mouth while I have his pretty little ass and maybe then I’ll let you fuck him as I fuck you”

Stiles shivers at the plan and gulps “You’ve already spanked me” Stiles points out weakly as he looks up at Chris wide-eyed, in truth he didn’t know if he wanted Chris to continue his assault on his ass or if he wanted the hunter to give him a little leeway while he dealt with his boyfriend. He found both scenarios hot as fuck.

Chris looks down at the boy underneath his foot and raises an eyebrow at him “And you think you’ve had enough? I know for a fact that you stole a picture from my Facebook somehow, you created the profile, you most likely were the one to put most of the kinks up that were there and then linked it to my email somehow”

“How do you know that was me?” Stiles protests weakly as he pales a little, yeah, he was going to have a lot of trouble sitting down now that he knew exactly what Chris was punishing him for and maybe he deserved it.

Chris rolls his eyes as he releases Peter and takes his foot from Stiles's chest, pulling the boy up by the front of his shirt. “Because while Peter is intelligent, he’s terrible at hacking. Computers are your specialty out of the two of you”

Peter makes a small noise of protest at the insult to his hacking skills, although Chris was correct. Stiles was much better at hacking than he was. Stiles makes a small noise of amusement at his boyfriend’s protest and tears his gaze from Chris’ eyes over to Peter who was surprisingly still on his knees.

“You need to put your privacy on friends not public,” Stiles tells Chris quietly as he moves his gaze back to ice blue eyes, he might as well give Chris a piece of advice at the same time as confirming his guess.

Chris nods and releases Stiles pushing him over to the couch before grabbing Peter by the hair again and dragging him over to the corner making Peter more or less crawl there so that he didn’t lose any hair. “Stay there Peter, or I swear to god you won’t be cumming at all tonight, you’ll watch as I slowly take Stiles apart bit by bit and won’t be able to touch yourself or him”

Peter gulps softly at the threat and nods as he stares at the wall, he desperately wanted to watch the hunter take his boyfriend to hand but knew that he had probably pushed Chris too far as it was, and he definitely wanted to cum tonight.

Watching the wolf carefully for any sign of rebellion, Chris turns to Stiles who had given up on his jeans and had taken them off completely as he watched the older men, his erection was now in view and already shiny with pre-come.

“I’ll give you a choice Stiles,” Chris tells the boy as he moves over to the couch, Stiles watched him wearily, but excitement and lust shone in his eyes which caused any doubt that Chris had to disappear. “You can take thirty with my hand and have to wait until I’m deep inside of you to cum or you get fifteen with an implement of my choice, as well as five with my hand, and if you can cum at the end of the spanking I will allow it,”

Stiles swallows nervously at the choice that was handed to him, he was never good at making choices that revolved around him and his wants or needs, that’s why he was good at being submissive, Peter liked taking control of him or making sure he looked after himself rather than pulling multiple all-nighters.

“Can I know what the implement is? Also, if I chose the implement or your hand, would you cheat and try and make me cum before the end? And can I cum more than once tonight?” Stiles asks hesitantly, hoping that he hadn’t overstepped by asking.

Chris looks at the boy amused as he hears the confusion and slight desperation in his voice, he takes Stiles hand and pulls him to his side. “The implement would be a wooden spoon, I will not cheat either way and yes you may cum more than once, your punishment will have been over and done with after this spanking”

Stiles bites his lip as he debates the choice that he was given and decides after a few seconds “Spoon”

Chris nods, he pushes Stiles to sit as he moves to grab the spoon from the kitchen, he tugs the boy back over his lap when he gets back, this time he moved him into a more comfortable position, making sure the boy's length was between his legs so that there wasn’t too much friction, he promised not to cheat so wasn’t going to cheat.

Stiles squirms and grabs onto Chris’ ankle to ground himself as he waits for the first of many swats to land on his ass, he knew this was going to sting and hurt a little more since he no longer had the protection of his jeans or boxers. The first swat with his hand came down causing Stiles to yelp in surprise and was quickly followed by a second until he reached five and then grabbed the spoon, Chris fell into a quick-paced rhythm, he was holding back his strength but Stiles jumping and yelping with each swat was causing Peter to clench his hands as he fights against turning around, and Chris loved it.

Quickly reaching ten, Chris tips Stiles forward a little so that the crease between his thighs and ass were an easy target.

“Last five Stiles, I want you to count, miss a number and I’ll go back to one until you reach five,” Chris tells him sternly, he was both hoping Stiles would miss a number so he could feel Stiles move against him with each swat, and that he would reach the number so the boy would be off his lap since Chris was finding it very difficult to stave off his own orgasm after everything that had happened lately.

Stiles whimpers at the promise of more coming if he missed a number, he was on the edge of his own orgasm, had been since swat eight with the spoon, and he desperately wanted his release.

Chris lands a harsh smack, the last five were going to land harder to bring the punishment to a close.

“One” Stiles whimpers “Chris please”

Chris and Stiles both hear Peter whine lightly at the sound of his boyfriend’s plea for release, Stiles squeezes Chris’s ankle and shakily counts every swat, nearly missing once or twice but Chris took pity and allowed him to catch his breath and say the number.

At five, Chris lands the harshest swat, accidentally catching Stiles nuts at the same time causing the boy to yelp and find his release at the same time. Chris swallows at the sight of the young man slouched over his lap after his release and makes a small disappointed sigh as he lifts the boy up and into his lap, moving his legs so that Stiles’ ass was between his legs and not touching the harsh fabric, even though he needed to move onto Peter he had a feeling that Stiles would need a bit of comfort before he’s moved. “You did good Stiles”

Stiles leans into Chris at the comfort and nuzzles his neck lightly in an almost wolfish way before wriggling out of the man’s arms and curls at the end of the couch. He wanted to watch his boyfriend come apart like he had but he also had a feeling that Chris wasn’t going to let Peter have his release as he had with Stiles since he had already disobeyed Chris once this evening.

Chris hesitantly allows Stiles to climb out of his lap and turns his attention over to the brat that he had stood in the corner of the room waiting for his own punishment.

“You have a choice Peter,” Chris tells him as he licks his lips, he was ready to punish the wolf in the same way he had the young man next to him but he had realized after gazing at the beauty that was Stiles red ass in front of him, that Peter would heal only minutes after he had completed his punishment which wasn’t fair on Stiles. “You can receive forty with a belt laced with wolfsbane as your punishment or we can go straight to the fun, but you will be wearing a cock ring until I deem the punishment over”

“The second option” Peter decides instantly without a thought, he didn’t care about his own need right now, he just wanted to watch as his lover was brought over the edge, he wanted to see the hunter take control and fuck Stiles hard and fast.

Chris smirks in amusement and looks over at Stiles who snorts at the fast decision that his boyfriend had made, he knew that Peter would find more punishment from the cock ring than the belt so he didn’t really mind, although maybe one day he could convince Chris to spank Peter to see how it would play out.

“Go get it then” Chris orders as he moves his hand to Stiles's hair in slight comfort for the spanking that the human had gone through, he grins a little when Stiles automatically leans into his touch. “We need lube, condoms and one of your toys too”

“Why one of our toys?” Stiles asks curiously as Peter does as he’s told and moves from the corner to his bedroom, although he doesn’t need to grab lube since Stiles ducks his hand under the cushion where they usually hid at least one bottle since Stiles had hit eighteen and they started playing about while cuddling on the couch.

“Because, while I’m fucking you, Peter is going to be filled with a toy while you suck him. That is his punishment” Chris informed him and chuckled fondly at the bright and mischievous glint in Stiles's eyes as they heard Peter groan in the background.

It was definitely going to be a fun night for the three of them.


End file.
